


Bad Road

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Clint is expecting to be yelled at.





	Bad Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



Clint looked up as Phil dropped in his chair. Both eyebrows went up to realize he wasn't immediately being yelled at, even though he knew he was the reason Phil looked like ten miles of bad road.

"Fury in a mood?" he asked, to lance the issue.

"Yes." Phil turned his head and looked over. "I don't care. About half an hour in, he realized that."

"Yeah?" That sounded promising.

"I read the mission notes. You went off playbook because it was right."

Clint moved to start a shoulder rub. "Thanks, for having my back."

"You're still lucky you're cute."


End file.
